


Ski with Mi!

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GoPro action!, LOVE SMOL CHILD, Loner, Please read it :D, Skiing!, This one was fun to write!, You are the Champion!, You will be called AZ, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 7:(Gladion/AZ)Turns out that Gladion couldn't ski as well as he claimed. Thankfully, you were there to help. "WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!" "TCH IM FIN-" *Poof*This one turned out well!The song FUSQ-Perfume! would be kinda like the battle music <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fusq-Perfume! SONG](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246223) by FUSQ. 



It was always snowing up on your lonely mountain.

Not many challengers were strong enough to beat their way past the elite four.

You always had a lot of free time, taking on a couple of hobbies. One was skiing.

The intercom to your throne room buzzed, and you quickly pressed the button.

"Yes? AZ speaking.~" You said, trying to sound perky instead of depressing.

"A challenger is advancing to your arena! Be ready!" *Bzzt*

Your heart was pounding as the soft sounds of a person drawing near had echoed in your giant crystal battlefield.

You kept your eyes closed. You heard the footsteps stop in front of you.

The person waiting for you had placed a hand on your shoulder, but you didn't flinch.

Then you heard a voice you weren't expecting.

"I know we aren't friends, but you must be so lonely up here." Started your rival.

You pressed your headset mic. on as the speakers made static being turned on.

"It appears rival Gladion wants to battle." You said with a smooth, automatic voice. After your journey ended, you may have became a little more... different. But you had always been this way. 

You will show him who you are.

A battle is like a painting, always showing emotion yet hiding away. A secret conversation between trainer to trainer.

Your painting is near finished.. But in reality...Your paintbrush stopped long ago.

"Why are you talking like that?" He asked skeptically. You weren't cheerful like he thought you were. He would find out WHAT you are.

Everything silenced as everything started to dim, you always let Lunala watched your battles in exchange for some effects. More like Nebby getting lunch.

Nebby ate away at the light, making the crystal ice formations glow from the sun outside.

He watched, wondering how anyone could pull off this affect, when the crystals were soon blocked by clouds.

The sky had danced, The clouds turned into dancing figures.

As the wisps dissipated, a night sky was shown above you, revealing a magnificently star filled arena that had looked like the sealing was never there in the first place.

He snapped out of his wonder when your a chilly wind had blown against him.

He stared at your glowing eyes on your shadowed pale face. The smile you wore shown off the sharp teeth you had.

"Challenger Gladion seems confused. He must choose one of four options:"

You chuckled at his widened eyes.

"Fight. Pokemon. Item. Run." You had said, he looked at you in confusion. 

"Challenger Gladion is affected by confusion."

You held out a lum berry to heal his "status effects."

Lunala cooed as if trying to tell you that he wasn't a pokemon and it wouldn't work, but you ignored it.

"Tch. Is this some sort of prank?" He stared at your seemingly darkening expression as you held out the berry. He flinched.

"..." You were silent.

His hand grazed yours for a second to take the berry and you felt the fine hairs on your back stand.

He seemed to notice, because he only grinned.

"Fight."

~~~(Skipping fight because everyone uses different pokemon)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Play Fusq-Perfume and imagine!)

You had won, and lunala's night had dissipated.

Crystal ice crowned the arena once more, as if a light switch was turned on.

He squinted at the light change. He had looked at your attire.

You didn't dress like you used to. Now you sported only formal clothing.

He looked at you like you were a stranger, and the strings connected to your heart pulled in a slight sadness.

He walked on, head low and disappointed with the loss.

"Do you know how to ski?" You asked as he reached the exit. You had not shut of your microphone yet.

He turned around, a grin forming on his usually scowling face.

You took that as a yes.

...

apparently that was a no... you cannot tell. Which is it...?

"Used to. Why do you ask?"

With that, you had pulled him off to your little private ski resort you used when you were sad or lonely.

You thought he would be unfazed due to all the beautiful and amazing things he saw at Aether.

You were wrong.

"This.. is pretty cool actually." He said, looking around, seeing vast white, untouched powder.

You brought him into your small lodge. You built this for visitors, but rarely anyone comes out.

"Welcome to the lodge." You said, trying to hide your happiness.

You finally had someone to hang out with.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, making your eyes slightly dull.

"I see." He said, sitting at a table.

You went into one of the equipment closets, calling for him.

You sat him down, taking off his shoes and measuring his feet.

He squirmed at your gentle touch, most likely expecting you to tickle him.

You giggled. "Relax." His gaze softened and he stopped fighting as you pulled out a pair of ski boots.

You did the straps for him, and laughed at his reddened face.

"Come with me." You went to the shop, looking for a jacket, snowpants, and gloves for him.

He picked out a black jacket with a red circuit-like pattern and gray snow pants, green gloves and Black skis with Peridot Green paint splatters on them.

You payed, of course. Even though you were the person running the register..

His face got rosy as you dressed him.

"I can do that myself you know."

You shushed him with a boop on the nose as you pushed black poofy earmuffs onto his uncovered ear, over his hair.

You just wore your usual outfit, that consisted of mainly a dark purple and neon green, wearing a pikachu hat with pokeballs on the strings.

You used a random pair of boots and skis.

Holding his gloved hand with yours, you brought him onto the tow rope for the bunny hill, where little children learn to ski and everyone comes to practice. You were happy to see a couple people on the hill with their kids.

They waved at you, some talking with each other. "She finally found a ski partner!" "She isn't alone?"

He had troubles getting on, he had fell off the first time because his skis weren't straitened.

You did something you weren't supposed to.

Holding onto the wobbly bar, you made him go inside your arms and hold onto the bar. You scooted back, holding onto the steel rope, your hands sliding but you held on tight as it brought you up. He looked back at you as you got to the top of the hill. He got off successfully, so did you.

You gave him his poles as you zoomed down the hill fast. you felt like you were flying.

He watched you, and tried to go down. He went as fast as you did, but didn't stop. He rammed strait into you at full speed. You both fell as your skis got tangled.

He was on top of you, his face stuck in your neck.

"Hold on."

You shifted under him, pushing down at the clip on the back of your ski. It came off with a 'click'.

You popped off his too, but he didn't get up, instead he nuzzled his way up to your face.

You looked into his peridot eyes, and they stared back.

"Sorry.." You heard him mumble into his hair.

"Do not worry." You said automatically. He was getting annoyed at your way of speech.

"Talk normal would'ja?!" 

You moved your face forward.

His moved closer too.

Right before your lips touched, you pulled back, remembering you can't do things like that. Not with someone who doesn't even like you enough to call you a friend.

His eyes jerked open.

He got off of you, rubbing the back of his head. He averted his eyes and you looked down at the snow.

You gave him a refresh, and as he got into it, you decided to take him on one of the bigger hills.

You had found a secret grotto on Hemlock, and wanted him to go check out your little fort. You had a couple of them, but Hemlock had the wishing tree on it.

You sat on the chairlift, just talking.

Once it was time to get off, he did so without much trouble. You took his hand, and as you found a forest trail, to made him hold your poll as you guided him through. He was surprised at your dexterity. You felt good about it. Skiing down the twisting trail, you had got to the wishing tree.

"To make a wish, we both touch it at the same time and think of a wish. Don't say it out loud! If we both wish the same thing, it is more likely to come true."

"How do we know if we wished the same thing?"

"You just do."

"That sounds promising."

You laughed.

"Three! Two! One!" You both touched the tree, and you watched him close his eyes. You did the same.

A warm feeling filled your chest.

'I want a better relationship with Gladion.'  
'I want a better relationship with AZ.'

You smiled and he nodded, as you slowly left the giant tree in the middle of the path behind.

There was no quandary between them. They both felt that their wish would come true.

Quickly, they found the entrance to the secret area and went in.

She had sat on a log in the grotto, pulling out a bag of swedish wishiwashi (Swedish fish) candy, an old tradition of hers. He wasn't one to flout, so he took a handful and popped them in his mouth. He ate the tenuously soft candy, letting the flavor settle in his mouth.

You saw his smile, and couldn't help but smile back. He indistinctly sighed, it was very muffled but by the look on his face he was content.

"Lets go down Mistletoe." You liked that hill, it wasn't to hard, but Coal Chute was to easy.

"Alright."

Back on the chairlift, he listened as you sang. You usually sung on the lift, you were always alone anyway.

You pulled him down mistletoe, and he swerved slightly, so you let him hold your poll as you skied down.

Before you got to the bottom, he yanked back at your poll purposely, making you fall.

His GoPro was on and recording, you hadn't even realized he had one on till now.

He had it on the whole time. Livestreaming.

As you fell, He quickly moved the camera out on a selfie stick, as his lips caught yours.

As he pulled away, you stood there.

"When you see Mistletoe you have to kiss the person under it, or well, on it.~" He had teased. 

You had took the camera, making sure to aim it at the both of you as you crashed your lips onto his.

His face flushed, and you started recording him.

Everyone would see his stutters as his face became crimson.

You turned the camera to yourself.

"Capture... Success!"

"Guess I caught myself a wild Gladion."

He blushed at your words.

"wha- but I- I was-" He stuttered out.

you gave him back his camera.

"Guess my wish came true."

"M-Mine...too..." He said, still recovering.

You dug a Lum berry out of your bag.

"I don't know if a berry can cure attract."


End file.
